Alternative and improved retention systems for positioning, such as fixed positioning, of gas delivery interface systems, such as masks, nasal cannula or other oronasal gas delivery interface units, for a user of the interface are always being sought.
Typically, in infant applications, due to the size of the head of the infant, adhesive patches or other dermal connection systems are used to position such gas delivery interfaces. For example, adhesive tape is applied over the tube or part of a nasal cannula to hold the cannula in place or an operation position on the infant's face. This causes a number of problems, such as skin reactions, skin abrasion, or breakdown when tape is repeatedly applied and removed, especially when an infant is being cycled between different types of gas therapy.
Many complex systems, including elasticised straps, buckles, tensioners, and other such retaining systems, are utilised in holding or positioning of user interfaces on the face or in preferred installation positions on a user. Therefore, a system for improved ease of application or installation of such interfaces for a user, such as by the user or by a carer of the user are desirable. Ease of being able to cycle between different treatment therapies would also be desirable, especially also reducing the need for handling of a user's head or applying and re-applying adhesives, glues, or tapes to the face of the user for positioning of a gas delivery interface in an operational position.
Further, stresses applied to the head of a user from various complex headgears may result in stress sores or contact abrasion. Therefore, minimising the overall stresses applied to the head of a user is also desirable. Stresses applied to the head or face of a user, depending on where tension is exerted from such more complex headgear arrangements, can sometimes result in “snub nosing”. The likelihood of snub nosing preferably is reduced or eliminated.
In this specification, any references to other patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information are generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description, which is given by way of example only.